The Otherside of Darkness: Episode one-Part one
by flutterpie1995
Summary: Craig Vanders was living an average life for a brony, but after a strange colorful light he saw at his friends house, he finds himself not only far away from his home, but in fact in Equestria... But he's not the only one who made a strange appearance. What will happen? Read on and begin Craig's first run in with some pony, follow along and learn of the tale that is T.O.D.


**Episode one (Part one):** Into the glass wall

It had been an average night. I was over at my best friend's house, watching reruns of My Little Pony. His dad was yelling at us for being pansies, liking such a "pink" show.

It didn't bother me at all. I was used to the criticism, the constant mocking. It all just went into one ear and out the other. I laughed as Matt's dad gave up and slammed the door to his work out room, obviously flustered that we paid, virtually, no attention to him.

"Honestly Craig, you'd think my old man would just give up." Matt muttered as he sat up in his seat, adjusting to hold his soda. I shook my head with a smirk.

"Nah, he's just as supercilious as you are bro, if not more." I scoffed, checking my phone, but before I could read the message, a terribly blinding light shot throughout the house.

"Matt, what in the heck is going on?!" I shouted over a sudden burst of noise. Not shouts or things like that, just pure noise, but as the noise passed, the silence of Matt continued. "Matt, this isn't funny bro!" I shouted, falling what seemed to be an endless tunnel of rapidly changing lights.

Suddenly, everything went to sky blue. A cloud drifted over my head. I felt perplexed. Where was I? What exactly had happened? I shook my head as questions continuously echoed in my mind.

Scanning the area made me very concerned. Not only did I recognize where I was, but the place itself was actually not thought to have been a reality. I gaped in awe at the colorful scenery and as I began to push up to stand I came to a realization. Where my hands should have been were two dark maroon hooves.

I pushed up stood on all fours. It felt weird, and depending on how long I was stuck here, would depend on if I would get used to such factors or not. As I shook my head of all the twigs that I felt within my hair, I mean mane, a quiet, feminine voice made me turn around.

"Um, excuse me…" the voice said. I turned around to see a yellow Pegasus pony with a bright, pink mane walking with a line of little rabbits. "… these little guys need to get home before it gets dark out. That is, um… if you don't mind." Fluttershy announced, her voice getting slightly more silent. I smiled politely, and just moved out of her way.

"I don't mind. Go straight ahead." I answered, allowing her to leave. As I began to venture further from the grassy hills I found myself, a scream that began silent, began to get louder and louder, until I saw the yellow and pink mare fly past me as fast as her wings could take her.

Before I could ask her what was wrong, a booming laugh sent chills down my spine. I turned and saw a large, evil looking stallion. His fur was black, his mane was blood red. He frowned and stamped in place, impatiently moving back and forth. He nearly yelled loud enough for half of Equestria to go deaf.

"Move you insignificant little pony, that is unless you want me to step on you and that yellow and pink squeaky toy." I smiled reassuringly to Fluttershy, then glared at the black and red stallion.

"No."

He laughed menacingly, then stomped in front of my face rampantly.

"But why not? All I want is a little kindness." He said with a chuckle, taunting both me and Fluttershy. I heard a squeak of fright behind me and spat at the horse's scarred, black face.

"I hope that answers your question." I muttered, standing my ground. He laughed even more maniacally than before, and kicked me. The force of his back legs sent me hurtling through a tree, smashing it accidentally on the fools head. He fell over unconscious, giving me time to turn and tell Fluttershy she was safe, but when I turned around, she was already gone. She had obviously run while I was in the air.

Where she had been hiding was a gaping hole in the bushes, and through the hole was a clear path to none other than Ponyville.

"I want him brought to me, dead or alive. He holds the key to Celestia's survival." Said a womanly voice.

Don't you think this is a little extreme?" asked a deeper voice hidden in shadow. A tall silver unicorn facing a small mirror chuckled. Her green mane lightly fluttered as she spoke.

"I think it is very, very extreme Matt, and to be honest…." There was a pause as she chuckled evilly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

(To be continued)


End file.
